Operation: School Dance
by TheSherlockedOtaku
Summary: High School AU one shot. A school dance is coming up and Molly Hooper thinks this would be a perfect opprotunity to ask out the love of her life, Sherlock Holmes. If only she can get an opprotunity.


Molly sat bored in her final class of the day. It had been the most boring day ever for her. She let out a heavy sigh, and just then the P.A sounded and the voices of the heads of student council rang out.

"Hey everybody. To raise some money for the school library, we will be holding a fundraiser dance next Friday in the gym. Admission is $5, hope to see you there."

The whole room burst into people chatting about who they were going to ask to go with them to there dance. Only two students in the class were sitting silently. One was Molly sitting at her desk with a smile. The other silent student was one Sherlock Holmes. Molly looked over at him joyfully. She had always had a crush on him, much to her friends confusion, but she was always too shy to talk to him.

But this dance was her golden opportunity. She wasn't going to back out this time. It was exactly one week before the dance and she was not going to mess this up. That weekend. Molly sat in her bedroom, planning how to go about asking Sherlock to the dance. She had only 5 days to convince him to go with her. She'd known him for years and couldn't muster up that kind of courage yet!

Monday: 4 days until the dance

Molly walked into the school. She went to the hallway where Sherlocks locker was, prepared to ask him to the dance right then and there, but he wasn't at his locker. She waited until the bell but he never showed, must've gotten there before her. Frustrated, Molly sighed and then walked off to homeroom, mentally preparing plan B. She decided she would leave a note in his locker.

That same day, at lunch Molly wrote her note.

"Dear Sherlock

Do you want to go to the dance with me?

From: Molly Hooper"

She thought it was a tad formal for a simple school fundraiser dance but, it would do. After lunch she went and slipped the note into his locker. But during last period Sherlock said nothing, didn't even look at her, like he hadn't even seen it. After school, Molly decided to go out through the doors by Sherlocks locker to see if her note was still there.

To her luck, Sherlock was there with the locker open. She casually strolled past but didnt see the paper she wrote the note on in there. He must of seen it then. Did he just see it, throw it out and ignore her? No, she knew that Sherlock would never be that rude but still, this was not going her way so far. She would have to think of some sort of plan C for tomorrow.

Tuesday: 3 days until the dance.

Molly thought of what her next approach could be the whole day. Than in the final class of the day, her next approach was given to her. The teacher walked up to the front of the class and said "okay class today we will be doing our working in partner." Molly was ecstatic. Fortunately she didn't have to worry about someone else wanting to be Sherlocks partner, an upside to having a crush on a social outcast.

She walked over to his desk. "Hi Sherlock." She said. He looked up at her. "Hello Molly." He greeted. "What is it?" Molly was ready. She looked him straight in the eye and spoke. "Well, we are doing work in partners today and I was wondering if you wanted to work together." He looked at her for a bit before answering. "Alright." He said. Molly was feeling great. She sat down beside him and they got to work.

If you're working with someone like Sherlock Holmes, your work will get done quick. So the two of them had plenty if free time. Molly waited for just the right moment before turning to him and saying: "Hey Sherlock, you know that dance on Friday." "Of course." He replied. "Well um, I wondering if you wante-" She began before being stopped by the teacher giving another assignment for the class to work on.

Sherlock went back to the textbooks, wanting to complete his work rather than chat about the dance. Molly let out an audible frustrated groan. "Is everything okay Molly" Sherlock asked. "Yes." She sighed. "...just a bit confused about the question." "Oh well that's simple." Sherlock said. "Here, let me help you out with that." The new work, unfortunately took up the rest of the class.

Wednesday: 2 days until the dance

"Just a 24 hours flu Molly." Mrs. Hooper told her daughter. Molly smacked her head against her pillow. This was just not fair. The universe was just messing with her now. Okay, she was done. It just wasn't supposed to be. She was finished with trying so hard. Maybe next time she would be able to ask him to the dance next time. I'll just have to go to this dance with my friends...again" She thought to herself

Thursday: 1 day before the dance

Molly was back at school the next day. "What's wrong?" Her friend asked her at lunch, noticing her sad face. "Oh nothing." She replied. She was about to ask friends if they wanted to go to the dance and hang out when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw John Watson standing behind her. "Molly, can I chat with you for a bit?" He asked. She agreed and then walked out into the hall.

"What is it?" Molly asked John. "Umm." John began. "Have you been trying to ask Sherlock to the dance?" Molly was confused how did know that? "Umm...yeah?" She answered. "How did you know about that?" John reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar piece of paper. The note Molly put in Sherlocks locker. She gasped. "How did you get that?" She asked. She was even more confused now.

"When you put it in his locker, that period he asked me to go get his books from his locker, lazy as usual. So I found the note." He told her. "And you didn't tell me!?" Molly shouted "I never found you." John told her. "You never thought to give it to Sherlock?" She asked. "He would've just said no." John said. "What does that mean?" Molly asked. "Well." John smirked. "Molly Hooper, I have the perfect plan."

Friday: the day of the dance

That evening, the doorbell at the Hooper hours rang at quarter past 6. Molly walked downstairs in a little white top and skirt. She opened the door and John was there. "Ready Molly?" He asked. Molly nodded, and then said goodbye to her parents and left. On the way there in Johns car, the two of them readied themselves for Johns ultimate plan. Then finally, they arrived at the high school.

"Okay walk into the gym maybe a minute after me." John said. "We don't want to look like we're here together." "Right." Molly replied. She walked into the gym when the time was right. She looked and saw John talking to Sherlock. She walked up to them. "Hey John. Hey Sherlock." "Hello Molly." Sherlock greeted. "Yeah hi Molly. Let's go get something to drink." John said before pulling her away.

"That was inconspicuous." Molly said sarcastically. "Calm down." John said. "Now at seven the DJ is going to put on a slow song." "How do you know?" Molly asked. "I have my ways." John said. "So, before seven I will go "to the bathroom" and that's when you ask him to slow dance." Molly nodded. "I got it." She exhaled. "I can do this." They both looked over at the clock. "10 minutes." John said.

After a couple glasses of fruit punch they went back over to Sherlock. "Wow, I need to go to the bathroom, be right back you guys." John said. After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Molly finally asked: "So, how did John get you to come here?" "Well, he said if I didn't, he'd tell the principal about the science experiments I do in the science labs after hours." He explained. Molly chuckled.

Then just as John said, at seven the DJ put on a slow song and all the students broke out into couples. Molly felt like she was going to have a heart attack! "Umm...Sherlock." She whispered. He looked over at her. "Yes Molly?" "I was wondering if maybe you might want to dance with me." She said. "Really?" Sherlock responded. He let out a slight chuckle and a pause before finally answering Mollys question.

"Yes."

Mollys eyes widened. She didn't know if this was a prank or a dream or what the hell it was. All she knew was Sherlock Holmes just agreed to slow dance with her. They two of them went to the dance floor and before she knew it they were dancing together. Out of the corner of her eye she saw John standing in the doorway watching the two dancing. She gave him a smile and mouthed "thank you."

After the song has ended Sherlock and Molly went back to where they were when the song started. Molly looked at him and smiled. "Th-thank you." She whispered. "For what?" Sherlock asked. "For agreeing to dance with me." She told him. He looked at her confused. The puzzled stare made Molly feel awkward." She bit her lip. "Umm…I'll be right back." Molly said before running off.

She went out of the gymnasium and she saw John. "Molly what are you doing out here?" He asked. "I got him to dance with me and now I don't know what to do." She told him. "I never planned past this moment, I barley planned _for _this moment." John nodded. "Okay." He told her. "_I _need to go explain to my girlfriend why I brought another girl here." "Right. I think I need to go out for some air." Molly said.

Molly went outside the school building and sat down leaning up against the wall. The memories of her dance with Sherlock still swirled through her head and made her smile. But what to do next? What to say to him? She closed her eyes and laying her head against the wall and let out a sigh. But them she heard the creak of the opening front doors to the school. She looked up to see who had joined her.

Sherlock Holmes stood there looking at her. "Sh-Sherlock?" She opened. "Molly. What are you doing out here?" He asked. Molly stood up and brushed off her outfit. "I just needed some air." She explained. Sherlock walked over to her. "This is a lot better than that stuffy gym, don't you think?" Sherlock said. Molly smiled. "Yeah I guess it is." The two were standing alone when they felt rain starting up.

They went to get a semblance of cover from the rain under a tree. "Umm…Sherlock." Molly said. "Yes, what is it Molly?" Sherlock asked. "Well, I know you never paid much attention to me, which is why I was really shocked that you agreed to dance with me but…" Molly said. She didn't know why she was talking. She knew what she was going to say and she didn't want to say it yet, but she just kept speaking.

"But what Molly?" Sherlock asked. Molly bit her lip but then smiled with sudden boom of confidence. "I think I love you." Sherlock looked at her and then he looked down at the ground smirking. Molly looked at him waiting for an answer. The longer he was silent the more Molly smile changed into a confused frown. They just looked at each other, silently. But then Sherlock gave a response better than any "yes."

Catching Molly completely off guard, Sherlock kissed the red-haired girl right on the lips. Molly was overcome with too many emotions to count! She wrapped her arms around him and soon Sherlock did the same. After the passionate kiss. Sherlock and Molly decided to head back into the gym. Molly was beaming. This was without a doubt, the greatest night of Molly Hoofers life,


End file.
